


The Masochism Tango

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 4 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Masochism Tango: Two characters are supposed to be deeply in love — despite being blatantly unsuited for each other. They are constantly screaming at each other or worse, and yet the characters insist they like each other. Very often, the only indicator of the characters' affections for each other will be their jealousy when the other shows an interest (real or imagined) in a character outside of their tango. For HSWC Bonus Round 4. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user specialsari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masochism Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/gifts).



It is easy to pretend that it hasn’t always been this way, but it has. It is simple to believe that this is how it is supposed to work, but it is not. When you look at him, you want to control him. You want him to do what you say with no questions asked, you want to spare yourself from hearing the voice that grates against your ears. You call him stupid, and he argues with you as if he knows a damn thing about anything. You are the expert in this, you are in charge.

When he tries to argue with you, you do your very best to not let him get a word in. Sometimes, he tries anyway, and he calls you mean. You are never mean, but sometimes the truth hurts. If it doesn’t hurt, then he would never be able to move on in life, and he would never be able to grow stronger. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him, and you are generous for loving him in the first place.

Sometimes, when it seems like he is about to walk away from you, like he will leave you forever, you stir his interest up again by paying heed to other possible suitors. The human boy, John, even when it never worked out between you before, serves as a good decoy. It always makes him so riled up to see you engage in conversation with him. And just like that, you command his attention, and he comes back to you. He does not hesitate to say that he is yours, and for a short while, you both can shut up long enough to begin a kind of physical intimacy.

When you tire of him, he notices. He notices the difference between general frustration and genuine distaste. But when you largely consider breaking it off, he plays your game, and he plays it well. You find him spending more time with Aradia, with Nepeta, with all of your mutual friends. He dares to enjoy himself with them somehow, and it makes you want him back. And so you do everything in your power to get his attention, and the cycle repeats until it becomes too exhausting to handle. You both lose your temper, you both yell and insult one another, but you are convinced you remain on top. You remain in control.

And you see now that you are just as stuck as he is.


End file.
